


In the Peace of the Night

by Safnari



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safnari/pseuds/Safnari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened?” She asked, turning to look at Cara.<br/>“Nothing happened. What, I can’t go for a walk without telling anyone now?” She sounded angry and was about to leave Kahlan and just go to sleep, when the brunette spoke.<br/>“You have blood on your face. What happened?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Peace of the Night

 

„Where have you been?” Kahlan’s voice was soft but loud enough for Cara to hear. She was sitting on the log, eyes locked on the dying fire.

Cara hoped to come back to camp without bringing anyone's attention. Well, it hasn’t go as planned. She grunted but decided to walk over to Kahlan.

“Nowhere, just wanted to walk.” She replied turning her face from the Confessor, grateful for the night’s dark. “What do you want?”

“What happened?” She asked, turning to look at Cara.

“Nothing happened. What, I can’t go for a walk without telling anyone now?” She sounded angry and was about to leave Kahlan and just go to sleep, when the brunette spoke.

“You have blood on your face. What happened?”

Cara was surprised she noticed anything, but… that was Kahlan after all, she should have guessed the woman wouldn’t miss something like this. She sighed and sat beside Kahlan wiping the blood with her glove, but just making it worse.

Kahlan pulled out her handkerchief and brought it close to Cara’s face. “Here” The Mord’Sith hissed when Kahlan rubbed it gently over her cheek, wiping the fresh blood, but was sitting still. “So? Will you tell me what happened?” She asked again moving her handkerchief to Cara’s forehead.

“I told you, it was nothing. I just had to teach some men where is their place.” She answered with pride.

Kahlan smiled and looked at her, putting down the handkerchief. “Should I wake Zedd? He could heal you.” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t think I’ll die” She smirked.

“No, I guess you won’t” Kahlan just let it go, knowing Cara is right.

They sat in silence for a while until Cara felt the weight of Kahlan’s head on her shoulder. She looked down. The Confessor was sleeping peacefully. She probably waited a whole night for Cara to return. Cara wanted to wake her up at first, but she wrapped her arm around her and kissed her hair instead. “Thank you” She whispered, bringing Kahlan closer to her.

Kahlan smiled through her drowse and let Cara be held, drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
